Claustrophobia
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Sora's claustrophobic. And when he gets stuck in the supply room, Riku will be there to help him and protect him. RiSo. One-Shot.


Title: Claustrophobia

Summary: Sora's claustrophobic. And when he gets stuck in the supply room, Riku will be there to help him and protect him. (one-shot)

Pairings: RikuSora

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

**Claustrophobia**

" Squall!! You can't knock down the door!! That's the supply room!!" Yuffie exclaimed, standing in between a door and a gunblade. Leon growled. " How did the door manage to get stuck?" Cloud said.

" No matter how the door got stuck, that's the supply room, so we can't knock the door down. It'll take days to repair and who knows what will happen to the supply during those days." Aerith said.

They returned to Merlin's house. " Well?" Cid asked. His answer was a growl from the gunblade wielder and the buster sword wielder. " Merlin, why don't you try your magic?" Aerith asked.

" I could, but it might not work. You see, when we first started, I used very strong magic to protect the supplies." Merlin explained. " That explains how Sora got stuck in the supply room." Yuffie said.

" Sora's what?!" Riku's voice rang out from behind them. The gang turned around to meet with an angry keyblade master. No one said anything. " How long has he been in there?" Riku demanded. " Probably twenty minutes or so." Cloud replied. Riku growled. " Where is he?" Riku demanded.

Leon and the others brought Riku to the supply room. As Riku suspected, the supply room isn't very big. " The door is magically locked. We can't open it." Aerith said.

The way to Dawn appeared in Riku's hand. He pointed it towards the door. Light swirled around the tip of the keyblade before it shot out to the door. A soft _'click' _was heard.

Riku immediately opened the door and rushed in. " Sora?!" He frantically yelled. The room was dark, considering that it was nighttime. Riku finally found Sora sobbing in a corner. " Sora!!" Riku said in relief. He walked towards Sora cautiously, before touching the brunette lightly.

" AHH!!" Sora screamed. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and tried to calm the brunette down. " Shhh… It's me… Riku. Shhh… Don't worry… I'm here…" Riku coaxed. Sora opened his eyes a little and saw it was indeed Riku.

Sora moved and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist. " RIKU!!!" Sora yelled before he sobbed into Riku's chest. Riku continued to coax Sora. " Shhh… I'm here alright?" Riku held Sora close. Sora's sobs eventually stopped and he fell asleep on Riku's chest.

Sora's eyes were puffy from crying, and though he was asleep, Sora's hands were still trembling. His breath was not stable yet.

The gang watched from outside. Riku carried the sleeping Sora, bridal style, towards the castle, where there were guest rooms. As he passed the gang though, he glared at them. The gang followed Riku and Sora.

Riku settled Sora gently on the bed and he pulled the blanket to cover Sora. As he was about to turn around to talk to the gang, a hand shot out from under the blankets, pulling on Riku's shirt. Riku looked back at Sora.

Sora had a pained expression. " Don't leave… Please…" Tears were starting to form at Sora's eyes again. Riku moved to the edges of the bed. " I won't… I promise. I just want to talk to the others okay?" Riku said. Sora reluctantly let go.

" You're gonna say?" Sora asked softly. Riku closed his eyes and nodded. " I'm sorry… But I can't let this happen again…" Riku explained. Sora nodded. " Do... Do it… here…" Sora said. " But…" Riku started. Not letting Riku finish, Sora shook his head. " I'll be okay…" Riku nodded. Sora gave him a reassuring look. Riku sat on the bedside, and motioned for the gang to move closer. Riku took in a deep breath before starting.

" Sora's… Claustrophobic. Which means he is afraid of small or confined places." Riku stated. The gang looked at him. " He got it since he was young. One of our friend played a prank on him, and locked him in a closet. Since then, Sora is claustrophobic." Riku explained. Riku had a hand holding Sora's and had felt the grip on his hand tighten. Riku gave the hand a gently squeeze.

" But… if the keyblade can unlock any lock, why didn't Sora use his?" Yuffie asked. " His claustrophobia had acted. Sora couldn't think much clearly, so he wouldn't have thought of using the keyblade." Riku said.

The gang looked down to the floor. " Let's go… Sora needs his rest…" Aerith said, turning to walk out. The others followed, none of them saying a word. After everyone was gone, Riku slipped under the blankets and immediately felt weak arms being wrapped around his waist.

Sora snuggled into Riku's chest. Riku pulled Sora closer to him. " Don't worry… I'll protect you…" Riku whispered. Sora nodded. Riku tilted Sora's head, making Sora look at him.

Sora then felt soft lips covering his own. He moved closer towards the older male, deepening the kiss. The two parted, smiling. Sora snuggled into Riku's chest again, falling asleep to the soft rhythm of Riku's heartbeat.

-Owari-

* * *

A/N: I've had this idea with me for some time, so I've decided to post it. Do drop a review if you can.  



End file.
